deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megamind vs. Syndrome
Megamind vs. Syndrome is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Megamind from Dreamwork’s movie of the same name, and Syndrome from Disney/Pixar’s movie, The Incredibles. Description When two megageniuses get together, sparks fly! Interlude Lex Luthor: When it comes to supervillains, none is superior to the evil scientist. Tony Stark: And, when it comes to superheroes, none is superior to the billionaire/philanthropist/playboy. Luthor: Indeed… Well, today, the Death Battle people are preparing to pit two super-scientists against one another. The first is an alien who came illegally to this world, and goes by the name of Megamind. Stark: While the other is a scheming dirtbag supervillain who goes by the name of Syndrome. Luthor: And, since the usual presenters for Death Battles, Wizard and Boomstick, are not qualified to analyze their weapons and skills, Tony Stark and I have been asked to present this particular Death Battle. Stark: I asked, and the funny thing is that nobody knows where Wiz and Boomstick went. You don’t know anything about that, do you, Lex? Luthor: What makes you think that I would know? They are probably off playing beer pong, or beer tic-tac-toe, or something like that. You know the type. Megamind Tony Stark: It’s your standard pseudo-Superman story rehashed yet again. Megamind was born on a distant planet that was facing annihilation by a nearby black hole. So, his parents bundled the baby into a small spaceship, and sent him off to safety. Lex Luthor: Arriving on the planet Earth, it was quickly discovered that the child had no valid visa or legitimate papers. To make matters worse, he had bright blue skin and a bald, bulbous head Stark: You’re not really one to talk about bald, bulbous heads, Lexy old boy. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Luthor: Stark, you’re a buffoon. Stark: No, I didn’t think you had. If I looked like you, I wouldn’t look in mirrors, either. Luthor: Anyway, this freakish alien was properly banished to a prison, where he learned the rudiments of villainy from the inferior criminals incarcerated therein. Stark: Sounds like the place you call home, Lex. But, Megamind had an enormous brain in his enormous head, and he turned his intellect to designing and building devices. While still in grade school, he created a robotic suit for his friend, Minion, and a gun that could dehydrate animate objects. Luthor: Ah yes, grade school, that was when *I* learned that you could make a bomb out of everyday items found beneath people’s sinks. Happy days. Stark: Christening himself Megamind - we really don’t know what he was called before that - he began to battle the superhero named Metroman. But, Megamind was never truly evil, and his battles more took the form of friendly competitions. Luthor: That is, until the time came when Megamind thought that he had actually succeeded in killing Metroman. At that point, driven by guilt and mental brittleness, he took DNA from Metroman and infused it into a normal human, named Hal Stewart. Stark: Not the be confused with Hal Jordan or John Stewart, a couple of Green Lanterns. Luthor: Indeed. However, Megamind’s crime against a human being rightfully rebounded on him, when Stewart used his superpowers to commit crimes and eventually turned his attentions to the creature who had wronged him so. Stark: Using a number of his technological creations, Megamind worked against the villain, eventually stripping him of his super-powers. Luthor: This was a great accomplishment, as stripping superpowers from someone is not something that can be easily done. Stark: And when it comes to creating technological devices, Megamind is nothing short of prolific. He not only created a gun with eight functions, but also a disguise watch, a battle-suit, and various free-functioning robots. Luthor: He has also created a DNA tracking machine, a laser drilling machine, Tesla gloves and blower gloves. Stark: And don’t let his spindly physique fool you. When it comes to heavy lifting, the video games showed that he could lift more than a normal human could. Luthor: Probably his biggest weakness is that he does consider himself to be a “hero.” And, as such he will do whatever he can to not allow other, lesser people to be placed in harm’s way. Stark: But, whether you consider this to be a weakness or not, the fact is that Megamind is a serious genius, and a serious opponent. Underestimate him at your own peril. Syndrome Luthor: Buddy Pine was a typical human child, being easily impressed and given to hero worship. Buddy was also a genius with abilities beyond his years. Stark: Buddy’s first invention was a pair of rocket boots, with which he could fly anywhere that he wanted. Luthor: But, at an early age, Buddy was crushed when his hero, Mr. Incredible, refused to accept him as his sidekick. Buddy was crushed, and he correctly realized that you cannot count on anyone, especially superheroes. Stark: Are we getting a little autobiographical here, Lex? This sounds like it’s hitting a little close to home with you. Anyway, Buddy turned his genius towards making weapons, and became rich doing so. Luthor: Speaking of autobiographical. Eh, Stark? Buddy took this hard-earned riches and began a project to rid the world of super-powered individuals. To this end, he began making a series of increasingly deadly robots that he honed by having them kill supers one at a time. Stark: And, at the same time, Buddy prepared himself for the future. He created a super-identity that he called Syndrome, and laid a plan wherein he would unleash an indestructible robot, and Syndrome would show up as the only person able to stop it. Luthor: It was a good plan, but things went wrong when he underestimated a family of super-powered individuals who styled themselves, The Incredibles. Stark: Nonetheless, as Buddy created his weapons, he kept the best for himself, and the best was a pair of high-tech gauntlets that had a few functions, including a small bomb, a bio-sensor, and the crème de la crème, a zero-point energy beam. Luthor: Now, zero-point energy is the lowest possible energy level that a quantum mechanical system may have. In layman’s terms, it’s the ground floor of energy for...well, let’s just say all matter. Stark: In point of fact, Syndrome’s weapon seems to have little to do with zero-point energy. Instead, it appears to be a more advanced gravity gun. Luthor: It appears that the weapon creates a gravity field around the target. Inside the field is an area of extreme gravity, which renders the target immobile. Outside the field, on the other hand, the area of effect weighs nothing, allowing it to be moved, and even thrown. It really appears to be a good idea. Stark: Don’t get you hopes up, Lexy. It’s a good weapon, but it’s effects are limited. Intermission Luthor: Perhaps. Anyway, the combatants are now set; so let us end this debate once and for all. Stark: That's right, its time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE Pre-Fight After Syndrome had awoken on the roof of the tall building, he looked down, and could not believe his eyes. His masterpiece, his Omnidroid 10000 lay limp on the ground, its thorax transfixed by a metal beam, clutched in the hand of a large bipedal robot. A large-headed, blue-skinned freak had stepped out of the robot, and was pompously accepting the accolades of the gathering crowd. This had been his time to be the hero, and someone else had stolen it. He burned for revenge! He snuck down to ground level, and carefully followed the freak through the streets, back to his secret lair. Along the path he realized his mistake. Instead of sending the Omnidroid to Metroville, someone had misprogrammed the guidance system, sending it to Metro City, instead. Damn Google Maps! The freak walked up to a blank wall with graffiti on it, which said, “Go away! Nobody lives here!” Without stopping, he walked through the wall and vanished. Realizing that it was a holographic construct, Syndrome waited a few breaths and followed. He found himself in a darkened corridor. Looking around, Syndrome realized that he was in some sort of an abandoned-looking old building. Down the corridor, he heard a voice echoing. He crept stealthily towards the voice. “Mignon? Mignon?” the voice called. Syndrome raised an eyebrow. The freak was calling for a steak? He peered around the corner of a doorway and beheld a large room. It was three stories tall, and looked like the stereotype of an evil scientist’s lab. There were fantastic machines scattered everywhere in the room. There were lit computer screens, computer banks, blinking lights, sparking Jacob’s Ladders, dancing plasma balls, canisters of gases, boxes, bags, huge dynamos, a weirdly tricked out car, and even a bubbling lava lamp. Seriously, a lava lamp? Syndrome’s lab was a serious lab, where he performed serious science. This...mess was an insult to his focused and orderly mind. There was garbage and debris littering the floor! He focused in on the freak. He was standing, and staring at a board filled with pictures and maps and various bric-a-brac. “Just who would send a robot to Metrosity?” the freak mused to himself. Syndrome snuck up behind the blue man, until he was within an arm’s reach. Suddenly, he put his left hand on the freak’s shoulder and spun him around. He brought his right fist up, and decked him. It felt so good. Syndrome pointed his right index finger at him, and bathed him in a zero-point energy field. The freak froze. “Do you want to know who that robot belonged to? It was mine!” he yelled petulantly. He used the beam to throw the man against a wall. He dropped noisily onto a shelving unit, spilling the man and the contents across the floor. Syndrome walked over to the prone man, and glared down at him. “This plan of mine was YEARS in the making, and you spoiled it for me!” He grabbed the blue man in another energy field, and threw him across the room, where he bounced off another wall. Garbage and debris scattered across the floor with the blue man. “My name is Syndrome, and the whole world was going to know my name!” he declared as he stalked over towards his victim. “Now, I’m going to have to satisfy myself with squashing you like a bug!” “What’s your name?” he demanded. The blue man, his face still registering his panic, stopped trying to crab crawl away. “Um,” he stuttered, “Megamind?” Syndrome looked down at him with an evil grin, and said, “Well, *Megamind*, it’s time to say goodbye.” Megamind looked at him with a pained expression. “Um, goodbye,” He croaked. Syndrome activated his zero-point energy beam, and lifted Megamind to the ceiling, some thirty feet up. Suddenly, a group of flying robots surrounded Syndrome, causing him to terminate the beam. Megamind let out a short, started yelp, before he plummeted to the ground. He crashed into a stack of boxes and a blizzard of paper shot into the air. Syndrome used the zero-point energy beam to grab each robot and smash it, one after another. And when he was done, he walked over to the boxes that Megamind had fallen into. No one was there. Syndrome turned and surveyed the room. “You can run!” he shouted, and then his voice grew quiet and menacing, “but you can’t hide.” Syndrome turned and advanced around the room, his eyes searching every corner for his prey. He heard a noise, turned and fired his energy beam at its source. When he raised the beam, it brought up a hopelessly broken robot. Disgusted, he smashed it into a column, causing the robot to explode in a shower of bits and pieces. Megamind drew his De-Gun, and set it to “DE-STROY.” FIGHT! Syndrome scanned the darkened room, looking for his opponent. A sudden noise caused him to spin on his heel, and he saw Megamind rise from behind a machine. He was brandishing a pistol of some sort. Syndrome dove to his right, just as a blaster bolt exploded where he had just been. There was the patter of footsteps, as Megamind raced across the floor, and dove behind that strange-looking car. Syndrome engulfed the car in a zero-energy field, and began to lift it, when Megamind jumped out from behind it, and fired his De-Gun. Syndrome released the beam, and dove to his left, allowing the car to drop with a “Boom!” Syndrome ran across the floor, firing at the flame-haired man in his lair, and shouting, “Mignon!” as he ran. Still kneeling where he had landed, Syndrome used his zero-point energy beam to pick up heavy-looking items and toss them at the other man. He tossed a safe, and a crate, and then another crate, and finally what looked liked a large sack with a dollar sign on it. He was momentarily distracted when the sack exploded on impact with the floor and pennies went rolling everywhere across the floor. Suddenly, Megamind ran across the floor, shouting one long, “MMMMMIIIIIGGGGGNNNNNOOOOONNNNN!” He shot out through the door. Syndrome, jumped up, and ran out into the hall, and looked for his quarry. Instead of seeing the blue man, he saw a man with dark brown hair and glasses pushing a cart towards him. The man gave him a bored look, and sighed. “If you’re looking for Megamind, he went that way,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder. Syndrome harumphed at the man, and ran past him, down the corridor. He got several yards down the hall, when he suddenly stopped short. Where had that man come from? He hadn’t seen him before. Turning around he spotted the cart, now unaccompanied. He ran back through the door, and into the large room. There was Megamind climbing into an exoskeleton suit. Before Megamind could even move, Syndrome fired his zero-point energy beam at him, freezing him in place. “Too late,” he growled at the blue man. “You’ve got some gadgets, I’ll give you that, but you can never defeat Syndrome!” He turned and looked around the room. “Actually, maybe once you’re dead, I’ll take a look around and see if you have anything I want,” he said, smiling evilly at Megamind. He lifted Megamind up, and released him in mid-air, sending him careening into a wall. Then he hit him again with the beam, and threw him across the room, into another wall. And when Megamind went to standup, Syndrome fired his beam, and threw him across at another wall, where he crashed into a display case, and collapsed onto the ground with the sound of crashing metal. This time he did not get up. Syndrome walked over the where Megamind lay in a heap, covered with metallic pieces, and smiled down at him. “You put up a good fight,” he gloated. “But, you never had a chance against the incomparable Syndrome!” He turned and looked at a huge machine in the middle of the room, and fired his zero-point energy beam at it, and moved it over above Megamind. “From blue man, to blue splat,” he grinned. “Actually, on you, it’ll be an improvement.” Before he could react, though, Megamind fired rockets from the feet of his exoskeleton. He crashed into him, terminating the energy beam. The huge machine dropped to the ground with a noise like an explosion. Megamind reached up with Tesla gloves on his hands, and grabbed Syndrome’s white gauntlets. Suddenly, electricity surged through both men, bathing them in blue as lightning danced across them. Both men howled in pain as the electricity crackled and popped. Suddenly, Syndrome's gauntlets exploded, sending the two men flying apart. Syndrome sat up, and looked at his blackened gauntlets, and pointed his finger at the slowly rising Megamind. There was a sizzle and small pop, and the gauntlet fell away from his wrist. Megamind drew his pistol, and spun the cylinder to “DE-HYDRATE.” He pointed the weapon at Syndrome, and smiled. “This is Metrosity, Syndrome, My city. I am its protector, and you are all done.” He fired the weapon at Syndrome. He seemed to sparkle all over, and then he collapsed into a small blue cube. Megamind picked up the cube and smiled at it. KO! Suddenly, Minion walked into the room with a large, lid-covered coffee cup in each hand. “Sir, you wanted the triple-chocolate latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, right?” His eyes widened as he looked around at the messed-up lair. “Sir, what happened?” he gasped. Megamind shoved the cube into his pocket, and took one of the cups from Minion. “Nothing a superhero couldn’t take care of,” he declared proudly. He took the lid off the cup, and took a big gulp. Whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles circled his smiling mouth. Results Luthor: As I foresaw from the very beginning, Syndrome never had a chance in this fight. Stark: Then why did you say that Syndrome would win? Luthor: You obviously misheard me. While I don’t think that alien freaks should EVER win, in this case Megamind had the upper hand. Stark: That’s right. While Syndrome’s zero-point energy beam was impressive, it was not a great weapon. Whenever Syndrome used it to hurl opponents around, he had to release the opponent before he hit something. Apparently, the gravity field that it generated not only immobilized the target, it also protected it from outside influences. Luthor: Which meant that Syndrome had to keep releasing his opponent, which allowed for unfortunate unintended consequences. In this case it allowed Megamind to retrieve his Tesla Glove from a display cabinet that he was thrown into. Stark: And worse, Syndrome’s reliance on his gauntlets made him something of a one-trick pony. Luthor: He had no depth to his arsenal, which meant that if something happened to his gauntlets, he was completely at his opponents’ mercy. Stark: Right, he was left high and dry...dehydrated in fact! Luthor: Indeed. The winner is that blue-skinned alien, Megamind. Stark: Hey, what’s that noise? It sounds like someone is beating on that door to the broom closet. Luthor: What makes you think that I would know? Well, I must dash, I have an appointment with a colleague. Goodbye, Stark. Cameo Appearances * Minion Next Time Two hunters that are used to being on the top of the food chains – hunters that are never hunted – find out what happens when bring them together. That’s right, it’s The Creeper vs. The Predator! Trivia * This Battle is considered to have happened after the events of Megamind: The Blue Defender, and during (and instead of) the events of The Incredibles. * This is the first Death Battle involving Megamind to be completed. Poll How many stars would you rate this battle? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'The Incredibles vs Megamind' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles